legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2 (Nevada, unarmored, arrives to a restaurant and sits at a booth.) Waiter: Can I get you anything? Nevada: Just a water. (The waiter leaves. Nevada gets out the pendant.) Nevada: This is it. This is where it all begins. (Nevada puts on her pendant. She can feel the magic in it as she wears it. She then begins to vocalize. As she does no one seem to take notice. But instead some start to become angry. One of the waiters brought a woman her food. He then goes to take other orders but then he and another man bump into each) Man 1: Hey! You mind looking where you going!? Waiter: Sir, I am in middle of work! Man 1: Oh you're doing a "great job" then! Woman 1: Do you two mind? Some people would like to enjoy their meal! Man 1: You stay out of this, lady! Woman 1: Oh, you want to go? I'll kick your ass right here! (Meanwhile near another booth a couple are sitting down eating when a man looks at his food in disgust) Man 2: What kind of food is this?! Woman 2: If you don't like it, why did you order it then!? Man 2: God, would you stop bitching at me for once!? Woman 2: How about you give me a reason not to!? (Two more men barge out of a kitchen also in a heated argument) Man 3: You have no idea what you're doing! Man 4: I can do so better than work here! Man 3: You walk out that door and you're fired! Man 4: You can't fire me! I quit! (As every person in the restaurant argues, none of people notice green mists all around the place. As Nevada continues her vocalizing, the green mist begins to go into her pendant, After the mist goes in pendant glows bright red for a moment) Nevada: Ah. It works. I can feel the energy its absorbed. (Looks around the restaurant) And look at them. Arguing, fighting, and hating each other. And they have no real idea why they do. This is truly the start to my rule. (Nevada then notices a glass of water on her table. She takes the water and takes a big gulp.) Nevada: Ahhh. Refreshing. (Back at the base, Freeze, Mich, Tucker, and Troy are seen conversing.) Mich: So, what do we do about the Siren spell? I mean, we don't have a counter-spell to use. Tucker: Maybe ask her if she has the hots for me. Mich and Troy: Shut up, Tucker! Tucker: Oh, c'mon! You can tell she likes it when I look at her ass! Freeze: (sarcastic) I think it's a very great idea to me. Tucker: Thanks, dude. I've been working on... Why the fuck do you feel the need to do that? Troy: We may not have a counter-spell, but we have each other. We believe in ourselves, we can defeat the Nightmare Forces and bring Nevada back to normal. Freeze: Troy's right. If we believe in ourselves and stay as a team, we'll stand a chance. That's how he and the Power Rangers were able to defeat Emperor Mavro and the Armada. So, we stick together, we come out on top. Are you guys with me?! Everyone: Yeah!! (Cal enters.) Cal: Guys, Nevada used the pendant! Mich: Shit!! We need to move, now! (The heroes arrive at the restaurant where it all started.) Tucker: So, who's going in? Mich: Troy, Cal, Freeze, Hendricks, and I will be going in. Our augmentations are designed to withstand Siren power. As for Troy, the power of good protects him from this. Sunset: Be careful. (Before they could enter, Zurgane and a group of Kelzaks block their way.) Zurgane: Not another step!!! Troy: Go in without me. I'll stay and help Tucker and Sunset with the countercharge! Hendricks: Sounds good! (Troy gets out his morpher and card.) Troy: GO GO MEGAFORCE!!! (Troy begins to morph.) Troy: MEGAFORCE RED!! (Sunset, Tucker, and Troy begin to fight off the Kelzaks. Mich, Cal, Freeze, and Hendricks enter the restaurant.) Troy: (To the Kelzaks) Show me what you got! (Troy takes on a number of Kelzaks. Eventually, the rest of the Megaforce Ranger in their Ranger Forms arrive.) Gia: Heard you could use a hand. Troy: You heard right! Let's take these guys out! (The Rangers, Tucker, and Sunset combat the Kelzaks. The Kelzaks are overwhelmed.) Troy: Wanna keep trying us?! Zurgane: This was merely a distraction! Nevada is already influencing millions! (Teleports out with the Kelzaks) Sunset: Don't worry. We'll stop them. (Meanwhile, at Los Santos International Airport.) LOS SANTOS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT (Heavy is currently waiting in front of Aria and Sonata.) Aria: No more jokes, Sonata. I don't want the TSA Guards to call the N.O.O.S.E.... or kill us. Sonata: For realzies? All they do is just scan you to see if you have any hazards on you. (At the other side of the airport, Tommy Oliver is watching a special news report.) Reporter: The citizens of Canterlot all of a sudden had drastic change in behavior. One minute, they were acting normally, but they all of a sudden became hostile at each other. Tommy: I have a bad feeling about this. I know for sure it isn't the Dazzlings. Their leader's dead and they don't have their power anymore. (Sees Aria and Sonata) I need to speak to those two. (Back where Aria and Sonata are.) TSA Screen: (with Remind Me by Royksopp playing in the background.) Hello. I'm TSA administrator John Piss. TSA's mission is to ensure the safety of you, the traveling public. Heavy: Ho! Aria: What kinda name is John Piss? Sonata: No idea. (They see the new report.) Aria: Wait. Isn't that OUR spell? Tommy: It is. Are you to going to the Canterlot base? Aria: Uhhhh... Yeah. What's it to ya? (Back at the restaurant...) Mich: (measures the green mist) This mist is much more powerful than the Dazzlings. Hendricks: We should be glad no one decided to use deadly force. I've heard very bad things about Siren Magic. Their songs can stay inside your head for a long fucking time. (Cal captures a sample of the mist.) Cal: Tensou and I can finish examining this. Mich: I'll inform Gosei that you're on your way there. (Cal leaves.) Freeze: Once we get the sample examined, we can figure out our next move. (The trio exit, but the see Cal stopped in his tracks as they see Nevada arriving.) Nevada: I figured I'd find you here! Mich: Nevada. Don't know when to stop, do you? Nevada: Oh, my dear, why would I stop now? (Looks at Tucker) And hello there, Lavernius Tucker. Tucker: Oh ho! She does have the hots for me! Cal: Hey, Tucker. Shove it!! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline